


自言自語

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其實這是個配圖文，原圖是我親愛的JO。<br/>所以，就寫了甜蜜蜜小短篇～</p>
            </blockquote>





	自言自語

  
[via](http://www.weibo.com/1845553087/BCLu8l35W?)

* * *

James Kirk有個不為人知的小樂趣：自言自語。

或許是他並不真的那麼快樂的童年，和他早從不知何時起就已經習慣對著空氣述說同時不期待任何回音造就了這樣的結果。  
他喜歡說話，或完全不說話，端視當時情況需要而定。

但在某些時候，他喜歡說話，或更精確地說，他喜歡讓自己的聲音穿透空氣，以一種他喜愛的方式流向另一個人的耳朵。  
並不需要回應，他想。當他低聲抱怨前幾天讀完的任務資料讓人嚴重懷疑自己的理解能力，同時混雜了對哪個星球哪個種族完全沒有根據的胡思亂想，和很多很多其實片段破碎的噫語時，他並沒有特別想著他面前已經睡去許久的人會聽見，他本就不是要講給他「聽見」的。

「我真想帶你回地球，」隨意發展的念頭突然跳出這麼一句，而他也就這麼輕聲說出來了，「去看懸崖，和峽谷。」  
Kirk對著那不同於人類的尖耳微笑，就好像那尖銳而精緻的輪廓在隨著呼吸輕顫的同時有了自己的生命，「地球和瓦肯沒有那麼不一樣，你會喜歡的。」

「我是否應該將此視為一個邀請──即使提出的方式無法稱作正式？」瓦肯人的聲音很輕，帶著微弱的笑意，述說的方式卻很慎重，Kirk為此愣了幾秒，他盯著完全沒有任何動作的Spock，對方甚至沒有試圖轉身，就維持著原來的姿勢，只是他的耳朵很輕、非常輕微地動了一下。

Kirk在伸手觸碰那隻尖耳前就先笑了出來，他更傾身靠向明顯清醒過來的瓦肯人，把一個暖熱的呼吸放置在那精緻的耳骨之間，「你聽到了多少？」

「不多，」Spock沉聲回應，只有肩膀在Kirk貼向他時縮了縮，「或許是從艦長針對佛瑞吉人的經商方式所發表的評論開始。」

「……」Kirk停了幾秒，「你根本沒睡。」

「瓦肯人──」聽出Kirk語帶譴責，Spock挑起眉，在轉頭和維持原樣之間掙扎了一小會兒，而他的艦長其實不想給他太多選項。

「對地球人來說，這就叫沒睡，或裝睡，選個喜歡的，」Kirk一手把他掀回正面仰躺好讓自己能直接面對他的雙眼，「就裝睡吧。」

「我想知道是否誤解，但我認為『裝睡』這個詞彙之中似乎包含某種責備，」即使Kirk撐在肩側的手肘及其形成的姿勢完全侵入了Spock的私人領域，他也沒想過反抗，或者說，那張幾乎更撐起頸子就能以唇輕觸的臉和其上的笑意讓他毫不在意那輕微的壓迫感，「或指控。」

「你讓我對著你自言自語了四十分鐘，」Kirk低頭舔了他的鼻尖，幾乎就只是轉動一點角度，「對， _這_ 就是指控。說真的，幹嘛不講話？」

Spock安靜了一會兒，對自己就連一次也沒想過要打斷Kirk說話感覺一絲訝異，他又停了片刻才回答，幾乎沒有表情，但聲調和語氣都意外慎重，「在非必要的情況下，破壞造成愉悅感的來源是不合邏輯的。」

Kirk看著他，就只是看著那張端整的臉，好一陣子才笑了出來，他放任自己放鬆身體，垂下頭讓前額抵著瓦肯人的，「原來如此，」他笑著說，鼻尖蹭過對方鼻翼柔和的陰影，「所以你一點都不介意我老在你睡著，好吧，看起來像是睡著之後對著你的耳朵嘀嘀咕咕。」

那不是個問句，Spock停了幾秒，嘴邊微微挑起的弧度比他能夠預期的更為溫柔，「我欣賞你的自言自語，Jim，」他說，「那能夠幫助我更多層面理解人類不合邏輯的思維模式，更精確來說──」

「噢拜託，Spock，」他大笑著以唇把那些沒說完的句子全堵回嘴裡，舌尖抵著他略薄的唇，滿足地盯著那雙巧克力色的眼中泛出的柔軟和毫不掩藏的喜愛，「你還是就讓我自言自語吧。」


End file.
